Trolls
Trolls are humanoid creatures that mostly live underground and work as miners. They are blinded by the sunlight and thus are very careful to stay out of it. However, not all trolls suffer from this vulnerability to the sun, as a few have been shown to withstand sunlight. Larger trolls seem to like living in holes under bridges. They are also very long lived, with one troll implying that he can live to be more than a thousand years old. Mainstream Smurfs Media The Smurfs encountered trolls in the episode "Now You Smurf 'Em, Now You Don't" when one of them put a crystal ball outside his cave for the Smurfs to find. The crystal ball allowed the Smurfs to see their fondest dreams in it; however, when it is touched, it transports the Smurfs to the cave where the trolls instantly put them to work as slaves. A bigger crystal ball within the cave allows the trolls to watch the Smurfs through the crystal ball that they possess. When the Smurfs eventually found out the truth about the crystal ball, Papa Smurf had used the second one Handy had found to blind the trolls by sending sunlight through the ball into the cave, allowing him and some of his remaining little Smurfs to free the captives. In "The Fountain Of Smurf", the Smurfs encountered a giant troll who was the guardian of The Fountain Of Youth. In "Smurfette's Dancing Shoes", a treasure hunting imp was seeking the lost treasure of the ancient trolls, but upon finding it, he was prevented from obtaining it by the Spirit Of The Ancient Trolls. In "A Mere Truffle", a different tribe of pig-like trolls known as Truffle Trolls appeared who captured the Smurfs for "stealing" their truffles. In "The Grouchiest Game In Town", two trolls who lived under a bridge were magically imprisoned by the Game Master for his twisted board game. They were later freed along with the other prisoners thanks to Grouchy Smurf. In "Brainy's Smarty Party", Papa Smurf relates to the Smurflings how one time he wanted to attend an old troll's party but was not allowed to do so because he was not an old troll, though eventually he learned how to have fun with his friends in other ways. In "The Tallest Smurf", an apparent troll foodstuff known as a Troll Muffin was mentioned by a pair of gnomes. In "Snappy's Way", a reclusive troll named Aloysius J. Troll was saved by Snappy Smurfling so as thanks, the troll granted him one wish which was to have control over grown ups. The troll then returned to his bridge home. After Snappy began abusing his power, the other Smurflings sought out Aloysius and forced him into helping them stop Snappy. In the 2011 Smurfs movie, the Smurfs mistake a person in an Elmo walk-around costume in New York City for a red troll. In the "Smurfs Monsters" comic story "The Golden Acorns", an armored troll was tormenting the glade of the thousand-year-old oak and scared off any who entered his domain. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath and the Smurfs have encountered trolls in various situations. One of them was when Princess Sapphire was taken from her kingdom by a pair of troll mercenaries who attempted to get her back from Empath when she ran from them and lost her memory. Another situation was when Empath and Polaris Psyche visited a tavern run by Lilliput the woodnymph, as during the fight Empath had with a Schliphargon, some trolls smashed their mugs on the heads of both combatants. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Trolls are a sentient, diverse race formed the first true empires after the Sin War, with the forest and jungle trolls forming the Sulebian and Arverni empires respectively. Other trolls (dark, ice, desert and island) formed their own respective domains around Vigrith, the main continent of Middle-Earth (for instance, the Wintersong clan settled near the frozen north of Vigrith). The undertrolls, due to inferior physique, were excluded from building empires, but they did eventually settle on the remains of Prince Lucithel's citadel, naming it the Cerulean Plateau. The stable magics of the plateau eventually evolved the undertrolls into sarmatians, and thereafter they formed a magocratic kingdom. Category:Races Category:Open to Community Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Norse mythology characters